unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
=Shadeling= ---- Shadelings have been around since the dawn of time, where there are darkness, shade and night. Shadelings will thrill, they're beings of living shadows. They crawl in the darkest part of shadows to rest during the day, near invisible to creatures around it. Shadelings are not considered to be a living organism, though they do breed and try to survive. History on the shadelings are very small, they die when in any sort of light. So these creatures ended up breeding with humans to increase their strength against the light. Shadeling's natural enemies are their light counterpart Lightlings The human Shadling hybrids are the new and improved Shadelings, these creatures have the ability to look human, and turn into living shadow on command. Now considered living organism, these creatures have a new set of instructions because of their new and improved intelligent from their human side, if a shadeling hybrid is exposed to an EXTREME amount of sunlight their shadeling part will die off rendering them completely human. Shadoweaver is a shadeling hybrid, and her parents Shadowbinder and Sombra suffered from this extreme amount of sunlight. These hybrids have glowing eyes Lightlings Just like the Shadelings, these creatures have been around since the dawn of time. Lightlings live in light and during the day. Lightlings like their shadow counterparts are made out of living light. These creatures follow the sun to stay within its light, they're able to turn themselves invisble within direct sunlight. Though Lightlings try to survive and Breed as their only instruction in life, these creatures are not living organisms. These creatures will die in darkness, their natural enemies are their shadow counterparts, breeding with humans to increase through strength against the darkness. Human Lightling Hybrid are the new and improved lightling, taking the ability to look human and turn into living light on command. If exposed to a severe amount of darkness, the lightling part will die off rendering them completely human, Lightbinder and her father Sunray are both Lightling. Deadlings Deadlings are the embodiment of death and decay, they take the form of a black scaly quadrupedal creature with fur running on parts of it back and legs, with a hunched back and a skull for a head. Deadlings are not living organisms, despite them trying to survive, breed and feed like all the other elementals. Deadlings have an endless appetite for decaying flesh, will fight to the death for a single scrap. Deadlings have a lot of abilities like they have a longer life expand than all the elemental creatures, about 2 times the length, so about 60 years. Deadlings are able to produce noxious gas that will explode if touched by fire, poison water supply if touched by water or even create flammable water. Deadlings are also able to produce a large black oily substance that is flammable to fire, Even able to create walls or bridges of bones. Raise the dead and summoning undead hordes to their aid something they have the ability to do as well. They tend to kill any plants that touch them Deadlings ended up breeding with humans to create hybrids Human Deadling Hybrids have longer life expands that most humans, or elemental hybrids, which is 158 years depending on the human. The hybrids are able to make their flesh disappear to become nothing but bone and grow it back, they're able to grow bones and transform themselves into bone creatures, or just turn their hands into bone claws to render the flesh of those who fight it. Producing the oily subtance and the noxious gas are also abilities passed on to them, These hybrids are also able to raise the dead, summon undead minions, and create bone creatures to fight for them. The hybrids are also able to kill plants from a little touch if they wanted to. Draugr is a deadling hybrid Treemites Treemites are the embodiment of Nature, Life and rebirth, these creatures take trees creatures, treemites are not considered living creatures despite being an embodiment of life. Treemites try to survive, breed and bring life to the world around them, they wander around the world creating plants and trees for all living creatures to eat. Some abilities Treemites have are summoning spriggans and other nature-related creatures to their aid, they're able to create vines from their body to wrap around their enemies, as well as heal people and plants from their injuries or ailment. Creating plant creatures to attack their enemies. Treemites ended up breeding with humans to create their hybrid. The human treemite hybrids are able to turn themselves into a plant like creatures, or tree, these humans are able to protect themselves from the fungus and plant-related diseases that harmed the pure treemites. Hybrids are able to summon plant creatures to defend and fight for them, even form vines from their body to attack with, healing plants and humans are also an ability they got their treemite half. Category:Creatures